A Change In The Winds
by x0RockNRoll0x0
Summary: Caitrin has always lived in Michigan, but then she moves away to Horace Green. She joins the School of Rock and dates Freddy Jones. But what happens when the band tours in Caitrin's old city?
1. Freddy Jones

**A/N: I don't own ANYTHING that has to do with School of Rock**  
  
**SUMMARY: Caitrin moves and goes to guess where? That's right Horace Green. But what happens when she meets Freddy Jones and falls in love? Read to find out.  
**  
**_On to the story...  
_**  
**Chapter 1: The Big Move**

****

Caitrin's family's car pulled into the driveway of their new house. It was a lot smaller than their old house. This one was a lot nicer though. Caitrin got out of the car. After driving for 6 hours she finally got to be alone and away from her brothers.  
  
"Mom, are you sure we were supposed to move this far away?" she asked her mother for the millionth time.  
  
"Caitrin just go and unpack some boxes in your room, and stop asking, yes this is where we live now," her dad said as she grabbed a box and stormed up to her new room.  
  
Caitrin went up to her room and sat on her bare mattress. "I wish Cody was here. I miss him so much. I can't believe I had to break up with him!" she thought to herself.  
  
As she was thinking she heard drumming and went to the window and looked across the street. Through the window she saw a blonde boy playing on a drum set.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. That kid is so hott!" she whispered under her breath. She finally stopped staring when she heard someone coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened and her mom came in.  
  
"Caitrin, do you have the box with the silverware in it? It isn't in the kitchen," her mom asked looking around. Caitrin shook her head no, and then unpacked her boxes after her door shut again.  
  
That night she ended up staying awake all night long, thinking about how bad her new school uniform is and going to school tomorrow. But most of all she thought about that kid that lives across the street.  
  
In the morning she put on her uniform and called out that she was going to school. She had walked halfway down the street when she heard someone yelling behind her.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Girl in the uniform!" someone shouted. Caitrin turned around and saw the blonde drummer running up to her.  
  
"H-h-hi, who are you?" she stammered.  
  
"Oh, I'm Freddy. Freddy Jones. You going to Horace Green?" he answered.  
  
"Y-yeah. By the way, I'm Caitrin," she said, looking at his blue eyes. "Oh my god he is so hott!" she thought as she answered him.  
  
"You in tenth grade?" he asked and she nodded for an answer.  
  
They walked in silence for about 5 minutes then Freddy asked,"Are you in a band?"  
  
"Yeah. But I had to quit when I moved," she answered.  
  
"Oh. What instrument do you play?" he pestered of her.  
  
"Electric guitar," Caitrin said happily. "You play the drums, right?" she added and he nodded then went quiet.  
  
Freddy didn't say anything for a minute or two and looked as if he was deep in thought. Then all of a sudden, "Our bands lead guitarist moved two weeks ago and we still haven't replaced him. Maybe you could come to our practice today?"  
  
Caitrin smiled. "Sure. I'd love to!" she said brightly.  
  
They talked about music for a few minutes and then arrived at school.  
  
"I've been at this dump for nine years and now I get four more!" Freddy groaned as they walked in. Caitrin started laughing. The two of them walked into their classroom and she followed him to the back of the class. A girl with black hair was sitting in front of him and turned around and said, "Got a new girlfriend?" to Freddy angrily then turned back around.  
  
As the teacher started calling roll, Caitrin whispered to Freddy, "What's her problem?"  
  
"I broke up with her two days after Zack, our old guitarist moved. So now she thinks that she lost her best friend and her boyfriend all at once. She is the bass guitarist in the band," Freddy whispered back.  
  
"Oh," Caitrin said sort of dissapointed but also happily.  
  
They went through the rest of the day and after school Caitrin went with Freddy to his band practice. They decided to walk since it wasn't far away and after ten minutes they got to a bunch of apartments.  
  
Freddy just walked into an empty apartment and Caitrin followed suit. "Dewey!" Freddy yelled, then after a moment of silence he repeated himself except this time questioningly. Still after silence he said, "I guess we're alone."  
  
Caitrin didn't realize for a minute that there was a mischevious note in his voice. She looked up and smiled and started to say something but was cut off when Freddy started to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss and then he pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. And then walked to the other side of the room.  
  
Caitrin just stared after him and then went over to him.  
  
"Don't be," she said. And with that she held his face and kissed him and he kissed her back. They continued to make out until the door opened and there stood Katie. 


	2. One Little Problem

**A/N: I own nothing from SoR**  
  
"So. You've moved on Freddy?" Katie asked quietly.  
  
"Uh yeah Katie. I never liked you as more than a band mate anyways," he said and turned back to Caitrin.  
  
"Sorry about her," he whispered then startd to kiss her again. She returned the kiss but then broke off.  
  
"I don't want people to walk in on us," she said quietly. He nodded and went over to the drum set and started drumming. Everyone else started to pour into the room.  
  
Caitrin waved to Marta and Tomika who she became friends with at school. She sat on a couch and looked up when a man with shaggy brown hair walked in. She guessed that it was Dewey.  
  
"Once again welcome back to the School of Rock! Even though we are missing Zack Attack we shall still...," he announced.  
  
"We shall still teach rock and roll to the world!" everyone else in the room chorused as if they had rehearsed it hundreds of times.  
  
Dewey smiled and looked around the room and then walked over to Caitrin. "So are you hear to try to replace Zack Attack?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied and he pointed to a corner.  
  
"Strap on one of those guitars and lets get rocking!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. He started to play parts of different songs and Caitrin ended up playing 'Highway to Hell' and 'Long Way to the Top' both by AC/DC.  
  
After about ten minutes he smiled and announced that they are finally a complete band again. Everyone cheered. Everyone except Katie that is. Over the next hour Caitrin learned to play and perfect all of 'School of Rock' except for her solo.  
  
After band practice she walked home with Freddy. "I didn't tell you earlier but last week the band signed for a tour. And we're going to be playing a concert where you used to live," Freddy said breaking the silence.  
  
"Y-you mean I'm going back?" Caitrin asked him, stunned.  
  
"Yeah. We're leaving in a week," he continued, answering her question.  
  
"Oh no," she thought, "Cody."

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Keep reading!**


	3. It's A Long Way To The Top

A/N: I still own nada from SoR  
  
"Mom, I made it into the band I called and told you about," Caitrin told her mom once she got home that day.  
  
"Oh congratulations Caitrin," her mom said happily.  
  
"But..." Caitrin continued.  
  
"But, but what?" her mom questioned.  
  
"But the band is going on tour. And if I don't go with them they will have to cancel. Please can I go?" she said very quickly hoping her mom wouldn't understand and just say yes.  
  
"Well, I guess. I don't like you being away but I guess it's okay," her mom said slowly.  
  
"Yes! Thanks mom!" Caitrin thanked and hugged her mom then ran upstairs to call and tell Summer.  
  
On Friday Freddy went over to Caitrin's house to help her pack up her guitar and her clothes. When they had finished at her house they went across the street and he grabbed his already packed bags.  
  
"I can't wait to go to New York! I've never been there before. Come to think of it, I've never been out of state either," Freddy said very confused.  
  
"Okay, well now you get to see about nine different states," she laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
The two of them ran outside where Dewey's van was parked. Caitrin and Freddy waved goodbye to their parents as they climbed into the back of the van.  
  
"So this is it. We're finally on tour. We're halfway to the top," Summer said to everyone. And Dewey put 'It's A Long Way to the Top' on the cd player...  
  
**Ridin' down the highway **

**Goin' to a show **

**Stop in all the byways **

**Playin' rock 'n' roll **

**Gettin' robbed **

**Gettin' stoned **

**Gettin' beat up **

**Broken boned **

**Gettin' had **

**Gettin' took **

**I tell you folks **

**It's harder than it looks **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**If you think it's easy doin' one night stands **

**Try playin' in a rock roll band **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**Hotel motel **

**Make you wanna cry **

**Lady do the hard sell **

**Know the reason why **

**Gettin' old **

**Gettin' grey **

**Gettin' ripped off **

**Under-paid **

**Gettin' sold **

**Second hand **

**That's how it goes **

**Playin' in a band **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**If you wanna be a star of stage and screen **

**Look out it's rough and mean **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll **

**Well it's a long way **

**It's a long way, you should've told me **

**It's a long way, such a long way** ...


End file.
